


Falling and Fallen

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Introspection, POV Second Person, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Syaoran ponders his feelings for Sakura. Written for Vantasicmess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling and Fallen

As expected, Sakura Kinomoto has been showing up quite a bit in your dreams lately. You’d expect nothing less from your former rival turned sort-of friend, but most people don’t dream of kissing their close friends for hours and hours…..

 

Maybe you’re just going crazy. Or you could just blame them on that weird guy with glasses who randomly showed up at school one day…. who has been spending a lot of time with Sakura, come to think of it.

 

You probably just miss her or something…. except you still have those feelings when she’s in class with you. And when you’re by yourself. _And_ when you’re with a lot of other people.

 

It’s not that the feelings bother you. You actually really like them, and want them to last for longer than they do, but you’re always interrupted by Tomoyo or Yukito or some other person trying to talk to you, when you just want to remain in your head with her….

 

And then you start blushing and talking about completely random stuff. Tomoyo says you’re in love with someone, which doesn’t really make that much sense…. and kind of does.

 

Maybe you did fall in love with Sakura Kinomoto sometime or another. Strangely enough, now that you say it, it doesn’t sound that odd.

 

You really should make her a teddy bear now.

 

 


End file.
